An object of this invention is to provide a counter unmanned aerial system (CUAS) kinetic defeat solution. Unmanned aerial systems (UAS) are very robust in nature and as a result they are difficult to defeat. In order to increase the probability of defeating a UAS it is important to be able to damage a large area of the UAS, to increase the probability of causing sufficient structural damage to cause the UAS to be unable to complete its mission. In addition, impacting a large area of the UAS increases the opportunity to damage critical components of the UAS such as wires, batteries, motors, rotors, and other components. In addition to being able to damage large portions of the UAS, being able to increase the probability of hitting the target is important due to the fact that UAS targets are often small moving targets. As a result, it is also important to have multiple sub projectiles in the defeat mechanism to increase the probability of hitting the UAS. This invention comprises a cartridge which features stacked ring sub projectiles any one of which or all of which are capable of causing a large amount of damage to a UAS.